King of Fairies
by Angeldoctor
Summary: Harry grew up the nephew of a blacksmith and unaware that he was anything special. But after his normal life crumbles around him, can he keep up with his rapidly changing life as well as his destiny? More importantly, will he ever find love along the way?
1. The Dursleys

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Town of Surrey, Southern Pergrande Kingdom, Earth Land**

**Year X761**

All was quiet in the little town of Surrey. Surrey was a average-sized town in the southern part of the Pergrande Kingdom. It had no garrison or military installation of any time and the biggest thing in the town was the Malfoy mansion located in the northern side of town. It had a average-sized market, a blacksmith manned by a man Grunning who was close to retiring and giving the store over to his apprentice Vernon Dursley and all the other necessities but beyond that had no noticeable landmark.

It was for this reason that the town had been spared the horrors of the recent civil war. No one was quite sure what began it but everyone knew the cause.

Mages.

In particular, one particular mage who self-styled himself Lord Voldemort had started a so-called revolution in which he planned to subjugate non-mages and turn them into little more than slaves and breeding material while mages lived as nobles. While the royal family had mages in their family, they had opposed Voldemort strongly. The Pergrande Kingdom had long reached a point where mages lived hand-in-hand with non-mages and it was hard to distinguish one from the other. The king himself had several relatives who used magic but they were never treated any different than the ones who didn't.

The king's rejection of Voldemort's ideal led to a civil war that lasted for over two decades and ripped the land apart as brother fought brother. Armies clashed across the lands and thousands died on both sides.

But the worst were the magical battles which scarred the land for years to come. Civilians were traumatized or outright killed just by being near those battles as mages battled indiscriminately. Slowly, the country that once embraced mages started to blame them for the atrocities of the war. By the time the war ended just two months ago, the hatred for mages had sunk into the populace till mages were literally run out of the kingdom or killed even after the war's end.

It didn't help that the original royal family had been all killed, leaving the former general of the Pergrande army as the new king. King George had lost his entire family to mages and in an act of revenge against those who practiced it, banned the use of magic in the kingdom forever. Anyone caught breaking the law would be either exiled or killed depending on how dangerous the mage in question was.

All this barely affected the town of Surrey, however. They were too far from any mayor important strategic point to be worth conquering by the rebels and while the Greengrasses were rich, they were also neutral in the conflict. They had no known mages in their family but most of their business involved selling magical lachryma to mages. For this reason, they had been left alone by both sides and been mostly untouched by the war.

However, at this moment in time Vernon Dursley wasn't thinking of any of these things. At the moment he was beyond happy because his mentor had formally announced that he would inherit the blacksmith shop within the year since old man Grunning had no sons to inherit it. That left Vernon as the closest thing to a son the man had and so he left everything to him.

Vernon was ecstatic because it meant he could finally provide a better life for his family. His wife Petunia and him had had a son about a year ago and things had been tight due to his low income. However, as the new owner of the blacksmith he would get the bulk of the earnings and that meant his income would triple if not more, more than enough to provide for his family.

Vernon was a large man, both due to genetics and due to the many hours spent working the forge. Most of his size was due to his large muscles and he looked strong enough to go toe to toe with Vulcans. He had short, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue eyes. Vernon was large both in size and personality and many in the town knew not to be around when he was angry at something.

As Vernon closed the blacksmith shop door, old man Grunning having retired over an hour ago, he noticed it was already getting dark. He had taken too long finishing up that last order it seemed so that meant Petunia would no doubt be furious for letting the food get cold. With things tight they couldn't afford to reheat the food when he arrived.

Vernon smiled as he realized that would be one of things that would change now.

Humming a little tune, Vernon made his way down the town main street toward his house near the outskirts of town. Not being originally from here, Vernon and his family were forced to build their house near the outskirts instead of closer to the center of the village. Thankfully, the forests around here were calm except for the occasional wild animal so there was little to fear.

As Vernon passed by a group of men who were talking so animatedly they didn't even notice him.

"... yes, it's been decided for certain."

"They're really closing Hogwarts? But it's been..."

Vernon froze when he heard that name but forced himself to keep going. It had nothing to do with him and Petunia's sister hadn't contacted them in years anyway. So much for sisterhood. It seems that once you get magic, everyone without it doesn't seem so important anymore.

Vernon pushed his dark thoughts from his mind and continued on his way, finally reaching his small two story and three bedroom house. It was modest compared to other homes but it was good enough for their needs.

With a smile, Vernon put the key in the lock and opened the door. "Petunia, honey, I'm home!"

"I-In here, darling!" came the strangely high-pitched reply of his wife from the living room.

Frowning slightly, Vernon shook it off and left his personal tools near the door like he always did as he slowly walked toward the living room.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, love, bu-" Vernon abruptly cut himself off when he realized they weren't alone.

Petunia was currently on the couch rocking young baby Dudley to sleep and making shushing sounds and sitting across from her on the old wicker chair was an old man.

The old man was tall and thin with silver hair and beard so long that they could probably be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. His eyes were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and looked as though they sometimes twinkled like a child's though they were currently serious. He also wore half-moon spectacles and a robe of an eye-blinding shade of purple.

All in all, the old man looked like someone you wouldn't be caught dead associating with. The thing was that Vernon knew this man personally and everyone else in the kingdom would at least guess who he was by his looks alone.

After all, who didn't know how the great Albus Dumbledore, leader of the kingdom's army looked like?

Dumbledore smiled gently at the dumbfounded Vernon and gestured for him to sit. "Hello, Vernon. You look well. Please, don't stand on my account."

Vernon shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore suspiciously before sitting beside his wife on the couch. "Hello, Dumbledore. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Indeed," agreed Dumbledore amicably. "It had been near on 10 years I believe when you announced your engagement with young Petunia here. I am glad to see you two are still whole and happy. I trust life has treated you well?"

Vernon nodded hesitantly and slowly relaxed his previous stiff posture. "Yes, it has. Young Dudley was born a little over a year ago and just today I inherited the blacksmith shop from my mentor, old man Grunning."

Petunia gasped and looked up from shushing the strangely fussy baby Dudley. Usually Dudley would be out like a light at this hour so it was strange that Petunia was having trouble making him go to sleep. "Really, Vernon? Congratulations!"

Petunia wasn't the type of woman who would win beauty pageants. She was thin and slightly bony with a modest bosom and a slender figure. The pregnancy had left its marks and she was slightly pudgy in areas she wasn't before but was slowly working them off to regain her old figure. Despite this, Vernon thought her the most beautiful woman in the world and the proud smile on her face filled his heart with joy.

"Thank you, pumpkin," said Vernon as he laid a kiss on her cheek before turning back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled happily at the display before his eyes dimmed and he sighed. "I wish I could have come here with better news but sadly it seems destiny is against us." Sighing once more, Dumbledore dropped his bombshell. "I've come to inform you that young James and Lily Potter are dead."

Vernon felt as if all the air had left him at that startling revelation. To tell the truth, Vernon never liked the Potters. While he didn't hate magic, he always believed mages thought themselves better than the rest of them. They flaunted their magic for every little thing from simple household chores to even hard jobs like blacksmithing. Vernon had been forced to move to this small village to ply his trade simply because there were so many mages who did it cheaper and better using magic that he couldn't compete.

James Potter was the same. Very arrogant at time about his magic and he loved to show off, making Vernon feel inferior. James Potter had it all: wealth, looks and even magic; which made Vernon even greener with envy.

Despite this, Vernon wasn't a monster and he hadn't wanted the man _dead_. Away from them where he wouldn't bother them, sure, but never dead. Plus, despite everything between them Lily was still Petunia's sister and no doubt this hit her hard.

Sure enough, when he turned to his wife, Vernon saw the tear tracks he had previously missed due to Dumbledore's surprise appearance. It looked like Dumbledore had broken the news to her earlier and she had done her crying then. This was something Vernon was thankful for because while not emotionally dense, Vernon wasn't the best when it came to expressing his feelings and offering comfort. He insisted it was simply a male thing.

Hugging Petunia slightly in comfort, she smiled up at him and turned back to baby Dudley.

Vernon turned to Dumbledore and cleared his throat. "We thank you for informing us, Dumbledore. You didn't have to go all the way out here to tell us and we appreciate the gesture."

Dumbledore nodded his head in acceptance before speaking once more. "There is something else."

Vernon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Something else?"

Dumbledore nodded his head at Petunia, causing Vernon to turn to his wife in confusion. Rather than speak, Petunia moved the blankets covering the baby aside, showing that the baby in her arms was a one-year-old with _black_ hair.

It was then that Vernon realized that the baby in his wife's arms was _not_ Dudley but someone else and considering the conversation they'd been having...

"That is your nephew, Harry," explained Dumbledore patiently. "With his parents dead, he has nowhere else to go and I hoped..."

"... that we'd take him in," finished Vernon frustratingly. Vernon passed a hand down his face before sighing and grimacing.

It wasn't that he was against taking in his nephew. His problems with the boy's parents aside, he _was_ his nephew. Blood takes care of blood, after all. But the problem was that at the moment they were still barely staying afloat. Vernon wouldn't get his first check as owner for a month and Vernon doubted they'd be able to feed all four for that long. It simply wasn't feasible.

"Look..." started Vernon hesitantly. "It's not that I'm against it. It's just that we aren't in the right place financially to take in another child. We are barely feeding ourselves as it is and-"

"That is no problem," said Dumbledore firmly. He took out a large sack from behind his back and dropped it on the table, showing it was full of gold galleons, the currency of the Pergrande Kingdome. The amount was more than enough to feed all four of them for four months. "A similar payment will be sent to you once every month to pay for his upkeep. The amount will increase as he grows and he needs more things. My only condition is that he be handed over to me when he reaches 16 years of age."

Vernon had been shocked at the amount of money presented him and barely shook himself from his stupor to hear his final statement. "16? Why 16?" Vernon's eyes narrowed as a thought came to mind. "He's a mage, isn't he?"

Dumbledore hesitated and nodded. "Yes, and quite a powerful one as well. But I wish for him to have a normal life before I teach him and so I leave him to you, his family, to raise."

Vernon grunted and thought quickly. On one hand, if anyone found out he was hiding a mage child, his whole family would be in danger. The money offered wasn't really worth his family's safety, was it?

On the other...

Vernon looked at baby Harry and his eyes softened. The boy _was_ his nephew and Dumbledore was willing to pay for his upkeep and everything. He might not like magic due to blaming it for the recent war which took his parents, but that was no excuse for turning his back on his nephew.

His decision made, Vernon turned to Dumbledore. "Very well. We'll take him in but mind you that you don't forget to send your money every month. With the recent changes with the new king and everything as well as the recent rise of prices of certain goods, things might get tight if you don't send the money."

"Worry not," said a relieved Dumbledore. "I will send it regularly. If I can ask a boon? Do not tell Harry about his magical heritage until I arrive. I wish to be the one to introduce him to the world of magic."

Vernon squinted at the old man suspiciously but in the end only grunted. He didn't care to wonder why the man wanted it that way and simply passed it off as a mage thing. Mages are all weirdos as far as he was concerned.

Nodding in relief, Dumbledore got up to leave. "Now I will be taking my leave. The new king was kind enough to let me choose between exile or serving as his court mage and I have chosen the former. I am far too old to deal with the coming hatred of magic that will no doubt overcome the kingdom. If that is all, I bid you good day."

Vernon led Dumbledore to the door and watched as the old man left into the night. As behind him, Vernon heard baby Harry start to cry, he wondered if he had done the right thing.

* * *

**AN: And that's the prologue!**

**I know this is short but it's just the prologue and too tell you the truth I basically had to force it. I'm really not good at beginnings as my readers can tell you but I get better as I go. **

**As you can see, I basically did a fusion of HP and Fairy Tail. The Pergrande Kingdom is the largest kingdom in Earth Land and is mostly unknown beyond the fact that it's the largest kingdom. It's going to be Harry's place of origin and before you ask, no, he's not the prince or anything like that. His father was a noble, yes, but Harry won't inherit anything because it was confiscated by the new king due to James being a mage.**

**Harry did have something to do with Voldemort's fall but it won't be explained till later.**

**Heads up, I will be adding Fate/Staynight Arthurian elements to the story, mostly the fairies and Excalibur. And no, Harry won't be a **_**real**_** king. They'll just call him that. The reason will be explained later but it's similar to Erza being called Titania who is the Queen of the Fairies.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	2. A Normal Life and Growing Cracks

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Town of Surrey, Southern Pergrande Kingdom, Earth Land**

**Year X775**

Harry Potter gave a silent sigh of relief as he heard his uncle tell him his turn was over and he could leave. The sword he was tasked with repairing was giving him some difficulty. It wasn't that fixing the slight chipping along the edge was hard; it was that the metal it was made of was rare around these parts and therefore, hard to replace, especially with the limited funds the owner was willing to pay. Harry had to either use an inferior alloy or cut off more of the edge so it's completely straight along its edge once more.

When the man came an hour after leaving the sword, demanding the reason why it wasn't done yet, he had decided on the latter. Like the man was going to use it anyway. By the size of his gut, the man hadn't seen combat in years if ever.

Harry stopped his work and left it in his uncle's much more skilled hands before turning to his cousin, who was waiting for him impatiently by the exit.

"Come on, Harry," urged Dudley impatiently. "I'm hungry and I want to get to the restaurant before it gets full."

Harry barked out a laugh. "You just want to get there so you can get a good seat to ogle Lady Malfoy." Harry laughed harder when Dudley blushed and glared at his cousin.

Harry couldn't blame his cousin. Lady Malfoy was a _fox_ as they said. Beautiful blonde hair, a perfect face and a figure that plagued the wet dreams of every teenage boy in the village. She always frequented the same restaurant every day at the same time, meaning there was a sure place teenage boys could ogle her. She didn't seem to mind and actually seemed amused by it if anything. It was too bad her husband and son were such complete assholes though. Her son especially.

"Shove off, Potter," muttered Dudley.

Harry chuckled and took off his blacksmith's apron before following Dudley home. Dudley took a shower first, leaving Harry to wait for his cousin to be done.

Harry had lived with his relatives for as long as he could remember. When he had asked about his parents, he had simply been told they were killed during the war as collateral damage of one of the final battles of the war. Harry had often wondered if they had fought on one side or the other of the war but his aunt and uncle refused to say; only making Harry's suspicions stronger.

Either way, Harry guessed it didn't matter. They died and now he lived with his relatives. Life with them wasn't ideal but it was alright, he guessed. While they didn't shower him with the same attention they gave their own son, they didn't hate him. Mostly it was similar to having a distant relative visit where they wondered when he would leave. For the first years of his life, Harry had tried to gain their love and approval. However, while they congratulated him when he did something right, it always lacked the same feeling than when they did it to Dudley. He didn't understand why but Harry suspected that he reminded them too much of his parents. He got the feeling that the relationship with them hadn't been the best.

He also got the feeling that they treated him like a bomb about to go off at any moment. Like he would somehow hurt them in some way at some point and they were just waiting for the anvil to fall. It had made Harry uncomfortable to be around them for so long which explained why he spent most of his time outside of the house.

Still, they had taken him in, fed him and clothed him and treated him decently. For that, he would always be grateful. His Uncle Vernon had even taught him blacksmithing so that Harry would have possible job prospects in the future. No doubt he'd have to either go to another town to ply the trade or take a job subordinate to his cousin when he inherited the shop but it was still something.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when his cousin came out of the shower. Harry entered after him and took a quick shower to wipe the grime and dirt of the forge off him before changing into a white shirt and black pants.

The years of working the forge had done Harry good. At 15 years of age, he had grown muscular but not overly so. More like a runner or a swimmer than someone who depended solely on strength. His black hair was messy no matter what he did to comb it but actually looked good when combined with his emerald green eyes. All in all, Harry was considered quite handsome by most of the girls in the village.

Harry and Dudley made small talk as they made their way toward the restaurant. The relationship between the cousins wasn't close but they were at least friendly with each other most of the time. Dudley would never be what one called extremely handsome and was jealous of the looks Harry gets from the girls in the village. Meanwhile, Harry had always been envious of the fact that his aunt and uncle obviously favored Dudley over him and that Dudley would inherit the shop despite Harry being better at blacksmithing.

This caused a slight tension between the two cousins whenever one was feeling especially bitter of the other's perceived luck. Despite this, they were family and loved each other like family should. They learned together, had the same group of friends, secretly practiced swordplay together and even teased one another at times.

The two teenage boys made their way to the village's restaurant, which was really more a café than a restaurant, and hurriedly sat down in their usual seats. The place was still mostly empty but would soon fill up so it was lucky they got there when they did. Their usual seats gave them a perfect view of both the entrance and the table that was especially reserved for the Malfoys.

The two boys didn't have to wait long before Lady Malfoy arrived.

Lady Malfoy might have been approaching her forties but she did not look anywhere near the north side of thirty. In fact she looked as if she was still in her early twenties. She had a curvaceous body that was easily seen through the expensive dress that wrapped around her body and stopped at mid-thigh allowing one to view her long creamy legs. Her blonde hair framed her face quite nicely and her gray eyes always held a spark of amusement in them as she walked toward her regular table.

Harry discreetly gulped when the Lady Malfoy sat down and cross one leg over the other, emphasizing her legs. He had the strength of mind to look away while beside him, Dudley looked like he was seconds away from creaming himself. Harry grimaced at that mental image and discreetly kicked his cousin to bring him back to earth.

It was just in time as at that moment, their waitress arrived and not so subtly put down (read, slammed) her tray on their table. Harry looked up at their waitress and winced when he saw who it was.

Susan Bones was considered by everyone in the village to be a perfect example of feminine beauty. With her long red hair that contrasted beautifully against her light-colored skin, large chest and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she was a dead ringer for the title of most beautiful girl in the village. Unfortunately, Daphne Greengrass took the title not only for being just as attractive as her but also for being slightly taller than Susan's 5'4" short frame, a clear face compared to Susan's smattering of freckles and due to being very well-off compared to Susan's more modest lifestyle.

However, that was the general consensus among the teenage boys. In Harry's opinion, Susan was much more beautiful and would only get more so in time.

"If you two are _quite_ finished ogling a _married_ woman," said Susan icily. "I'll be your waitress today so what are you ordering?"

Harry gave a tremulous smile as he looked into the smoldering eyes of Susan Bones. "H-hey, Susan. How are you? Since when have you been working here?"

"Since today," replied Susan in a clipped tone as her angry and slightly hurt eyes didn't leave him for a second. "So are you going to order or are you just _window-shopping_?" The last part was said in a derisive tone that held a hint of hurt underneath.

Dudley, bless him, was thicker than a brick wall and only thought she was angry out of normal female anger at perverted behavior. "Aw, don't be like that, Su. There's no harm in just watching. Though I don't doubt that we'd like to do more than just watch, right Harry?"

Harry wanted to strangle his cousin as Susan's eyes zeroed in him like a hawk who'd found a particularly tasty mouse. In fact, it took all of Harry's courage not to squeak in fear at the anger behind her eyes. He was definitely in trouble later.

"Let's just order, okay, Dud?" said Harry as he tried to escape Susan's wrath undamaged, a perilous and almost impossible feat when it came to redheads.

Luckily, Dudley just shrugged and turned to Susan. "We'll have the usual: two large hamburgers with fries and large cokes. We're off work so take your time and make sure the meat is well done."

Susan wrote down their order and left the table after one last glare at Harry, making her way toward the kitchens behind the bar.

Harry waited till a minute or two had passed before getting up. "Hey, I just remembered that I forgot to tell them to put extra ketchup on my burger. I'll be right back."

Dudley simply waved him off, once more trying to discreetly ogle Lady Malfoy who seemed to notice and was faintly amused if the small smile on her lips was any indication.

Harry got up and made his way to the bar where Susan seemed to be trying to work the Soda dispensing machine without much success. Harry held in a chuckle when he saw Susan push a button and yelp when a torrent of Coke came out of the nozzle, surprising her.

"You're supposed to hold down the button beneath the picture to get the soda you want, Su," said Harry with a small smile on his face.

Susan turned at the sound of his voice and blushed before scowling and turning back to the soda dispensing machine, this time successfully filling the soda cup. "Thank you but you can go now. Wouldn't want you to miss any of your ogling time," responded Susan stiffly.

Harry sighed and looked through the kitchen window at the restaurant owner, an old guy named Aberforth. "Hey, Aberforth. Can I talk to Susan for a few minutes?"

Aberforth looked from Harry to a still Susan and nodded his assent. "Fine but be back in five minutes. The rush is going to come soon and I'll need all hands on deck."

Harry nodded and led a reluctant Susan out the back and into the alley behind the restaurant. Susan had her arms crossed under her bountiful chest with her back to him. "What did you want to talk about, Harry?"

Harry smiled and hugged Susan from behind, causing her to stiffen slightly. "Do I need a reason to want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend, especially when I need to congratulate her on her new job?"

Susan relaxed slightly and leaned back into her boyfriend's chest, a pout on her lips. "You certainly seemed too distracted to even notice me there when you two arrived. I guess ogling a married woman rates above noticing your loyal girlfriend's presence."

Harry laid small kisses on Susan's exposed neck, causing her to shiver and squirm slightly. "Never. I just didn't expect you here, that's all. If I'd known, I would have come greet you the moment I stepped in. You're _much_ more beautiful than Lady Malfoy. You're the most beautiful girl in the village."

Susan still had a pout on her lips but no longer seemed angry at him as she continued to lean into his chest. "Daphne Greengrass is the prettiest in the village. Everyone says so. My hair's an ugly red compared to her blonde, she doesn't have ugly freckles on her face and I'm not as slender as her either."

Harry just lad another kiss on her neck and hugged her tighter. "You hair is not ugly. It's a beautiful red that reminds me of fire or the sunset. Not like that bright fire truck red that the Weasleys have. I personally find your freckles adorable and every time I see them I just want to smother your face with kisses. And you might not be as slender as Daphne but you're not fat and personally, I prefer girls with a little meat on their bones. Girls that are too slender look anorexic to me."

Susan turned around in his arms and looked up at his eyes as if to judge his sincerity. "Really?"

"Really, really," assured Harry with a smile. "I love you, Susan Bones. You're going to be my wife someday and you're the most beautiful woman ever. I'm lucky to be with you."

"Yes, you are," said Susan grumpily. She sighed and looped up at Harry with worried eyes. "Are you sure you want to marry me? I'm just a baker's daughter and you could do better."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Well, I'm just a blacksmith's nephew. I'll probably end up opening up a blacksmith shop in a nearby town or even work under my cousin forever if I want to stay here."

Susan shook her head and looked up at her boyfriend with a small smile. "No. I don't know why but…. I get the feeling that you're destined for more than staying in this village. You're destined for big things, Harry Potter, and I just hope I'm good enough for you when you do them."

"I love you, Susan Bones," said Harry fervently. "I've loved since we were both 8 and you pushed me in the sand for pulling your pigtails. When you agreed to be my girl a year ago, I felt like I was the luckiest man in Earth Land. Even _if_ I'm destined for great things, I want you by my side for them. I can think of no one else better as my wife."

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box. "I know you said that I shouldn't get you a ring since it would be too hard to hide and you wouldn't be able to wear it and hide our relationship." Harry opened the box, revealing its contents and getting a gasp from Susan. "So I made this for you."

The box held a simple pendant with a small green stone. The stone had a small design on it of a lion and a badger, Harry and Susan's favorite animals respectively. Beneath the animal designs was Harry's blacksmith mark which was a small dragon curled around a sword. Susan turned around as Harry put the pendant on her, the string being long enough so it the stone ended just above her cleavage.

Harry turned Susan around and laid a kiss on her lips which she eagerly returned. The kiss turned into two, which became four until it turned into one long passionate kiss that had Susan pressed up against the wall of the restaurant.

The young couple broke apart when the back door to the restaurant opened, revealing a slightly grumpy Aberforth. "If you two are done sucking face, it's been ten minutes and the crowd is starting to come in. Time to earn your pay, Miss Bones."

Susan blushed but nodded and Aberforth left back inside, leaving the young couple alone again. The two were silent for a moment before Susan placed her face in Harry's chest to hide her blushing face as Harry chuckled.

"It's not funny," protested Susan in his chest.

"Yes it is," responded Harry amusedly, chuckling louder when she playfully punched his side. "You better get going before you get in trouble. When do you get out?"

"In about two hours, why?"

"So we can meet up in our spot afterwards," said Harry simply. "That is, if you can."

Susan nodded. "That's fine. Things are sort of depressing at home anyway. Well, better get to work. Love you."

Harry gave her a final kiss and smiled. "Love you too."

Susan entered the restaurant first and Harry waited a minute before entering so as to not arouse suspicion. They didn't want to hide their relationship but Susan's father had very high standards. He had hopes for Susan to attract the eye of some rich noble who would pay a dowry large enough to send Susan's mother to a mage healer outside of the kingdom who would heal her. If he found out about them, he'd no doubt put an end to their relationship. With Harry being a blacksmith, he would think that there was no way Harry could pay a dowry large enough for the trip out of the kingdom as well as the fee to heal Susan's mother.

But Harry had been saving up money for months now; taking special jobs on the side and working late into the night to get jobs done faster. Harry had just about saved enough galleons to pay for the trip and once he had enough, he would ask for Susan's hand in marriage. Susan's father wasn't a bad man, just desperate. If he knew Harry had enough to pay for the dowry and Susan consented then he would agree to it.

Harry easily found his cousin at their table sipping his coke grumpily as the crowd started coming in. Sitting beside his cousin, Dudley looked up at Harry with a scowl.

"What took you so long? I looked like a right idiot sitting here alone," asked Dudley angrily.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his angry cousin and sat down beside him. "What's got your boxers in a twist? I'd thought you'd be happy to sit here and ogle Lady Malfoy to your heart's content."

Dudley flushed and shrugged. "Maybe but she's not alone anymore."

Harry looked up and noticed that his cousin was telling the truth and one of her companions brought a frown to his face. Sitting at the table with Lady Malfoy, was her husband Lord Lucius Malfoy. Harry also noticed that sitting on a table not far from them was their son, Draco Malfoy. It was the latter that brought a frown to his face.

Harry had always disliked the little ponce ever since he laid eyes on him. Draco loved to lord his wealth over those with less than him and often did it when he walked around town. He believed his money would get him whatever he wanted and when people refused him, he'd go crying to his daddy who would use his wealth and influence to ruin said person's life. The Weasleys, once a profitable family of merchants, were once such example. They had denied Draco a percentage off their merchandise and had been subsequently been ruined when Lord Malfoy blacklisted them. They only barely made enough to feed their large family nowadays.

However, their rivalry solidified when Harry entered a local sword fighting tournament and beat Draco handily. It had humiliated the Malfoys badly to lose to a mere blacksmith's orphan nephew and it was made worse when they couldn't retaliate against him. Vernon was well-liked in the village and the mayor wouldn't allow them to attack him in any way. The fact that Uncle Vernon was the only blacksmith in town only made his position that much more secure.

Since then, the hate Draco felt for Harry had been intense, trying everything to try and beat Harry. Needless to say, he had been unsuccessful so far.

"On the other hand," said Dudley as his lecherous smile returned. "Now there's twice the opportunities to ogle."

Harry blinked and realized that the person sitting with Draco Malfoy facing in their direction while Draco had their back to them was none other Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass was considered the most beautiful girl in the village for a reason. With long blonde hair that matched her light skin, piercing blue eyes, a generous bosom and a slender figure on top of long, creamy legs; Daphne Greengrass was a goddess given form even at fifteen, much less what she would look like when she was older. She effortlessly pulled off an air of sophistication and nobility that the younger male Malfoy lacked which only increased her attractiveness.

Daphne seemed to sense his gaze as her eyes snapped to his. Instead of glaring coldly as she usually did to her admirers, she smiled slightly. Ever so subtly she crossed her right leg over the other and since she was facing Harry's direction and her skirt was slightly short, he got the tiniest flash of black panties.

Even from this distance, Harry could see her eyes dancing in amusement as he blushed, before she turned toward Draco with a frown as he was trying to catch her attention.

Reminding himself that he loved Susan, Harry turned toward his cousin who was looking at Harry with a mixture of shock and jealousy. "Was I imagining things or did she really just flash you on purpose?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to not look guilty. "You're obviously imagining things. She's rich. Why would she be interested in a blacksmith's nephew? I'm not even inheriting the shop, _you_ are, remember?"

Dudley didn't seem to believe him at first but eventually nodded his head in acceptance. "True. She's probably like Malfoy and thinks she's too good for us." Dudley saw someone over Harry's shoulder and smiled. "Plus, there are plenty of hot girls at our level anyway. Hey, guys! Over here!"

Harry turned around to see who his cousin was calling and almost groaned audibly.

Coming in their direction was Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny and Seamus Finnigan. While the latter Harry actually got along with (though Harry felt like punching the guy when he saw him eyeing Susan in her waitress uniform), the first two he barely put up with. Ron was a good bloke but got jealous about anything and everything he thought a person had that he didn't. He seemed to think that his family's misfortune gave him license to gripe about everyone else's hard work as if the world owed him something. While Harry agreed that it was unfair what happened, the fact was that Ron never worked for anything and at 15, looked like he wasn't to do anything with his life. He always complained about Harry's 'good fortune' whenever Harry bought anything from his hard work at the forge and it got on Harry's nerves every time.

However, of the two it was Ginny that Harry wished would go away.

Ginny was obsessed with him, no two ways around it. Ever since he saved her from a pack of wolves when she was twelve, she had been convinced that they would marry someday and live happily ever after. She completely ignored the fact that Harry could barely stand her and even actively avoided her company. No doubt if she knew about him and Susan she'd have a tantrum.

Worse yet was that she was a bit of a slut. There were rumors that she'd sold her maidenhead for a two galleons and had fucked a few men for the same price. While Harry doubted those rumors completely, he didn't doubt the one that said she wasn't a virgin. Ginny seemed to know a little too much about what got a man aroused for an inexperienced 14 year old girl. It made Harry shake his head at the hypocrisy of her saying she loved him while spreading her legs for other men, of which Harry didn't doubt Seamus was one.

Harry plastered on a false smile as the group of three approached their table. His smile turned genuine as he greeted Seamus but returned to false as he greeted Ron, then Ginny.

"Hey, how are you guys?" asked Harry.

Ginny smiled and sat down beside him, her chair a little too close for Harry's comfort. "I'm fine. How about you, baby?"

Harry sighed. "I've told you a million times, Ginny. I'm not interested. Stop acting like we're together."

Ginny frowned at his response. "But Harry, we're _destined_ to be together. How else would you have been able to save me all those years ago?"

Harry didn't know whether to be insulted at her insinuation that he only managed to fend off the wolves due to destiny or get her ears checked due to her lack of listening skills. Either way, Harry turned away from Ginny, ignoring her completely and pushing his chair a little further away from her, toward Seamus. "So, how are you Seamus? Where's Dean?"

Seamus chuckled a little. "Still working his shift at the shop. He's saving up money for Parvati's dowry. Luckily it isn't much or else he'd be working extra shifts for months!"

The men at the table chuckled before Dudley spoke. "I know what you mean. I mean the dowrys for some of these girls is crazy! Do you know how much the dowry for Susan Bones is?!"

"10,000 galleons," said Harry absently. When everyone turned to him, he quickly thought of an excuse. "Susan mentioned it the other day."

Luckily, they bought it and Seamus rolled his eyes. "Yeah. No one's gonna marry her with that sort of dowry. Though, a lecherous smirk came to his face as he eyes the working Susan, "I wouldn't mind a tumble in the hay if it's free."

Harry clenched his fist under the table and forced a smile at Seamus's words. The thought of _his_ Susan sleeping with another man was enough to make him want to strangle the bastard who touched her. However, Harry quickly calmed himself. Susan loved him and would never betray him so there was no reason to get angry.

Beside him, Ginny noticed Harry's reaction and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

The group made small talk for a while before Susan returned to their table with Dudley and Harry's food. "Here you go, guys. Enjoy your meal." Susan took in the table's new residents and her eyes narrowed briefly as she saw how close Ginny was sitting to Harry. "Do the rest of you need anything else?"

"Yeah," said Seamus in what he probably thought was suave tone of voice. "Maybe after you get out you and I can go on a date?"

Susan rolled her eyes and gave a cynical smirk. "Do you have 10,000 galleons? Cause that's how much being with me is worth."

Ginny snorted. "More like that's what you need to pay the guy to be with you."

Susan and Ginny glared at each other at the latter's words. The two had disliked each other ever since Ginny decided Harry was going to marry her someday. She thought Harry and her were too close and considered Susan a rival for Harry's affections. That actually wasn't true. A rivalry made one think Ginny had a chance in the first place.

Seamus just smiled. "I don't mean get married. Just, you know… get to know each other better."

Susan scowled at Seamus while Harry had to bit his lip to stop himself from decking the bastard. "Like you got to know Ginny better a year ago."

Seamus's smirk turned lecherous. "If you want."

Susan scoffed. "Unlike _some_ girls, my maidenhood isn't for sale and if it was I definitely would sell it for pocket change," responded Susan icily.

Ginny scowled at the dig in her direction while beside her, her brother stiffened. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" growled Ron threateningly.

Susan didn't back down and just scowled right back. "It means that unlike your sister, I won't spread my legs to Seamus for whatever he has in his pocket at the time."

Ron turned red in anger and swung his fist to punch Susan but was stopped when Harry grabbed his fist. "I think you all should leave," said Harry firmly.

"What?! You heard what she said about my sister!" said Ron angrily.

"She didn't say anything everyone else hasn't said before and your sister started it first," said Harry firmly.

"Plus, you don't hurt women," said Dudley who had also gotten up and was glaring at a sheepish Seamus angrily. "Or insult them like that. It isn't gentlemanly or right in any way. So you three best be going."

Ron took his arm from Harry's grip and glared at him. "Fine, let's go guys we don't need to be with these traitors."

Seamus and Ginny reluctantly got up as well and the former turned to Susan with an apologetic look on his face. "Look, I'm sorry, Suz. I was just playing, you know how I am. It wasn't serious but I guess it got out of hand. I really hope you don't get in trouble for this."

Susan's face softened and she sighed. "Don't worry about it, Seamus. Good bye."

Ginny turned to Harry and smiled. "Want to go leave somewhere private?"

Harry looked at Ginny like she was crazy and took his hand from hers. Beside him, Susan scowled at Ginny. "Harry isn't going anywhere with you. Now leave!"

Ginny glared at Susan angrily and her eyes went down to the pendant on Susan's neck. In the hassle of getting orders, the pendant had swung free slightly and Ginny could clearly see the designs on it. Having followed (more like stalked) Harry for years, she easily recognized his personal mark on it.

Reddening in anger and jealousy, Ginny left after her brother and Seamus, too angry to respond to Susan's words.

The café had gotten silent during the altercation but resumed its noise once the three left. Once everyone returned to their meals, Susan turned to Harry and Dudley with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry about that, you guys," said Susan meekly. "I shouldn't have said anything and just ignored him but I've had to deal with that all day and it just got to me."

Dudley just patted Susan's hand as Harry settled to patting her shoulder when what he really wanted to do was give her a hug. "It's okay, Susan," said Dudley understandingly. "You had every right to defend yourself. What he said wasn't right. You're not some hooker that can be bought off like that."

Susan smiled in thanks at Dudley. "Well, I better get back to work. I'll see you guys later." The last part was said while looking at Harry, making her meaning obvious.

"Of course," said Harry firmly. "I'll see you later."

Susan left to take the order of another table while Harry and Dudley sat down to eat their meals. At the Malfoy-Greengrass table, one blonde female was looking at Harry with a hint of interest, completely ignoring her companion. Said companion looked over his shoulder to see what she was looking at only to turn back to her scowling heavily.

"Why are you so interested in Potter for?" asked Draco angrily. "You're here with me, a Malfoy. You should be flattered I'm wasting my time with you."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at him and smiled coldly. "Waste _your_ time? Please. The only reason I'm here is because I'm hungry and I'd left my purse at home. You said you'd pay so here I am. If you thought my accepting your invitation was a show of interest then I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear _Draco_, but I'd rather die poor than have anything to do with you."

Draco glowered angrily at the unruffled blonde as he leaned closer to her, knowing better than to cause a scene, especially after the Weasleys did earlier. "How dare you talk to me that way," whispered Draco angrily. "Don't you know that I can ruin your family with just a word?"

"Correction," said Daphne coldly. "Your _father_ could. _You_ couldn't do a thing against anyone that didn't involve attacking them like a dim-witted fool. You don't have a cunning bone in your body. And either way, my family can't be touched by your father. We've become good friends with the King these past few years and well, he likes us better than your dear _Daddy_." The last part was said in a mocking undertone that caused Draco to shake in repressed anger.

Still, Draco bit his lip, knowing what she said was true. The Greengrasses had expanded their influence over the market in the intervening years since the Civil War and the fall of the Weasleys at Lucius's hands had only helped that along. Nowadays, they controlled almost everything having to do with trade and as such, they had the ear of the king. If the Malfoys tried anything against them, they'd be executed faster than you could say 'stupid'.

Daphne smiled coldly as she looked at Draco barely restraining himself and looked over his shoulder at Harry who was getting up to leave with his cousin. "Unlike you, _some_ people actually worked for what they have and are quite good at it. I wonder what else he's good at."

With that final statement, Daphne got up, having already finished her meal and left the restaurant, no longer having a reason to stay now that Harry had left.

Back at the table, Draco's face was red with repressed rage as his mind went over what she had said. "I'll show you, Greengrass. I don't need my father to destroy my enemies." He turned and looked at the table where Harry had been sitting and his eyes narrowed. "And I know just what enemy I'll start with."

* * *

**Later that day, two hours till sunset**

**Clearing within Surrey Forest**

Harry was standing in the middle of a small meadow hidden not far from the edge of the dangerous area of Surrey Forest going through a series of sword katas with a wooden sword. It was close enough that most wouldn't find it unless they knew it was there but far enough from the dangerous areas so predators wouldn't stumble upon it.

The meadow wasn't that big, about 20 feet in diameter with a small patch of white flowers near the center of the meadow. Harry always practiced his sword katas away from the flower patch, not wanting to accidently trample on them and ruin their beauty. The meadow was surrounded by tall trees that hid it from being seen from the outside unless one knew where it was.

Harry had found it while exploring when he was ten and had been using it to practice his swordplay ever since. It was for this reason he was so good at using a sword despite having no training. He would watch the town guards practice and imitate what he saw in this meadow to the best of his ability. It was rough and raw but his natural talent made him quite formidable.

For last year, however, he had been using it for another purpose as well.

"Ow! Stupid branch. Stupid skirt getting stuck on branch…" came the voice of an irritated Susan Bones as she pushed through the underbrush and into the meadow.

Harry smiled at amusement at Susan as she huffed at him as he chuckled at her. She was wearing a knee-length blue skirt and red shirt that did little to hide her large bosom. Over it was a cream-colored sweater for the chill of the oncoming night.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Potter," groused Susan irritably. "See if I spend any more time with you after this."

Harry smiled and gently pushed a small branch out of her hair before giving her a scorching which she passionately returned. The two continued kissing until Susan impishly pushed Harry so he fell on his back on top of the small circle of white flowers. Susan giggled and fell on top of him, getting and grunt from her boyfriend as her weight fell on his.

"Careful, Suzie," said Harry mischievously. "You're not exactly light."

Susan playfully slapped his chest and glared at him. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Never," said Harry in false sincerity. "Just very not skinny."

"Why you," said Susan playfully as she started to tickle her boyfriend. The two playfully wrestled in the flower patch, giggling and kissing which gradually turned into more kissing and less giggling which was turned into moaning.

The two lovers ended with Harry on top of Susan kissing her passionately while grinding himself onto her core. For her part, Susan was returning the kiss with just as much passion and had helped by pushing her skirt up so he was grinded himself right onto her panties. They continued to hump each other for a while longer until Harry sat up and started to undo his pants. Seeing this broke through the haze of Susan's lust and she stopped him.

"No, Harry. I'm not… I'm not ready yet."

Harry's face was a mix of frustration and arousal before finally settling on understanding. "It's okay, I understand. I just got too aroused I guess. I know you want to save it for our wedding night."

Susan bit her lip as she looked down in shame. "I'm sorry. You've been really patient with me and I know that any other girl would have slept with you already."

"Hey, hey," said Harry gently. "I don't want any other girl. I want Susan Bones. If that means I have to have blue balls from now until our wedding night, so be it. It'll be worth the wait."

Susan looked down and bit her lip before forcing a smile up at him. "If you want, you can sleep with someone on the side. I know you've been taking ribbing from your friends for still being a virgin and as long as you marry me I guess I'll be okay with it."

Harry looked down at Susan sternly. "No. If you're saving your maidenhead for me then I'll do the same for you. We'll save our virginities for each other and our first times will be when we're husband and wife."

Susan smiled lovingly at her boyfriend and sat up to kiss him before pulling back with a lascivious smile on her lips. "While we can't go all the way, we can do other things."

Harry had a confused look on his face when Susan pushed on his back and left a trail of kisses down his chest until reaching the zipper of his pants.

**Lemon start**

go to hpfanficarchive

**Lemon end**

Both lovers were panting from the experience, both wondering if sex would feel even half as good as this, then would they be able to hold back till their wedding night.

Eventually, they regained their strength and Susan got off Harry and wiped her mouth of any evidence of seed while Harry did the same with his face and Susan's juices. Once both were presentable, they stood up and looked at each other awkwardly.

Eventually, Harry walked up to Susan and gave her a scorching kiss, which surprised Susan since she didn't expect him to kiss her after what she did. Harry eventually broke the kiss and stayed there holding her with their foreheads touching.

"That was bloody brilliant, Susan!" said Harry sincerely. "You were brilliant!"

Susan blushed and looked down awkwardly. "So, you liked it?"

"Oh hell yes," enthused Harry happily. "You were perfect Suzie."

Susan blushed and looked down. "It was my first time doing that, actually. I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," repeated Harry sincerely. "And I'm glad to know I was your first. You were actually the first I did that too, as well."

Susan smiled at that, glad to know they were still each other's firsts. Most of the boys in the village had long since lost their virginities to the many girls willing to spread their legs in the village. The fact that her Harry had saved himself for her despite many of the girls in the town being more than willing to spread their legs for him made her feel warm inside.

It may sound sappy and romantic but that only made it more special in her book. In her mind, she wanted Harry to be _all_ her firsts.

The two eventually ended up lying down in the flower patch once more, Susan's head on Harry's chest as they just held each other. Eventually, Harry asked something that had been on his mind since he saw Susan working at the restaurant.

"Hey, Susan?" asked Harry, getting said girl's attention. "Why are you working at the restaurant anyway? I thought your dad didn't want you working for some reason?"

Susan sighed and a sad look came to her face. "It's my mom... she's getting worse."

Harry frowned and a sympathetic look came to his face as he held his girlfriend tighter to him.

Susan's mother had been diagnosed with a disease over two years ago. The doctors hadn't been sure as to the cause only that it was magical in nature and incurable by normal non-magical ways. The disease weakened the immune system to the point that a normal cold could be life-threatening. This meant that she had to be secluded from the outside world and giving medication to boost her immune system enough so she could at least fight off normal every day bacteria. However, they left her weak and irritable and cost a lot to buy. With magic banned within the Pergrande Kingdom, the only way to treat her had been by treating her symptoms which didn't cure the underlying cause. Only magic to cure it and that meant going outside the kingdom to treat her.

Mr. Bones wasn't a bad man, just desperate. He was only a simple baker so they had been tight economically in order to pay for Mrs. Bones's medication. The only way to get enough money for the trip out of the kingdom and to a mage healer to cure her was through Susan's dowry which was why it was so high. It wasn't that he didn't want her to marry, it was simply that he had no other way to cure his wife.

But Harry had been saving for months now, taking extra jobs and working late into the night. He was only maybe a month away from having enough to pay for Susan's dowry and still have enough left over to buy a decent house in the town. He could ask his uncle to front him a month's regular salary but he knew things had been slow in regards to commissions lately and didn't want to be a burden. No, he would do it on his own as a man should.

Harry held Susan to him as she cried into his chest. Her mother's sickness had always been a weak point for her. She had been basically without a maternal influence since she became too sick to leave her bed and having to basically care for her mother all day while her father ran the shop had really taken its toll on the teenage girl. Teenagers, especially 14 year old ones, shouldn't have that responsibility placed on their shoulder yet Susan had sustained it admirably. Still, she had her moments of weakness where she showed just how _tired_ she was from carrying that weight on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Susan," said Harry quietly. "I'm only a month away at most from having enough for your dowry. Then your dad can take her to get healed and we'll be married. The next time you'll see your mom she'll be whole and healthy once more, congratulating us on our marriage."

Susan smiled thinly and wiped her face of tears. "I hope so."

The young couple stayed like that, simply holding each other, for a while longer, content in each other's presence.

* * *

Draco was walking through the town, his mind going through ideas on how to deal with Potter.

The problem was that he was more or less untouchable thanks to his association with the blacksmith. The mayor was simply too friendly with Dursley to want to move against the man's nephew. The town guard was also mostly incorruptible, mostly because they all hated the Malfoys and would rather die than take any bribe from them.

This left Draco without a way to simply bribe the town guard to look the other way and beat up the bastard to teach him his place. He wanted to humiliate the boy in a way that he would never forget and would make sure he always knew that he was his better. However, he couldn't find a way to get to the boy himself. He was too skilled to attack directly and he had no political aspirations for him to ruin either. As far as Draco knew, Harry hadn't decided on where he would go to start his business so Draco couldn't go on ahead and ruin that for him either. As far as he knew, Potter had no girlfriend or significant other for Draco to hurt to get to him either.

In the end, he was stuck. He didn't know Potter enough to know how best to attack him.

Just as he realized this, Draco spotted the answer to his problem leaving a nearby clothing store as it closed for the day.

Ginny Weasley had an angry look on her face as she left the store, making her way back home as the sun set. As Draco watched her, he had to admit the girl was attractive. She had a slender figure, an above average bust, an attractive pair of legs and her hair was a fierce fiery red. On her looks alone, Draco wondered why Potter hadn't simply bedded the wench at the first opportunity. She was certainly more than willing with her little obsession.

And her obsession was why she was what Draco needed. She would know exactly what Potter's weak point would be to best attack him due to her stalking him all the time. The problem would be convincing her to part with the information willingly.

Draco plastered on a charming smile as he walked up to the attractive redhead. "Good evening, Weasl- I mean, Ginevra. What are you doing on this fine afternoon?"

Ginny looked at Draco with suspicion and anger as he approached her, not surprising considering that his family had been the one to ruin hers. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco put on a false look of hurt at her words. "I was just being polite. No need to be rude. I was just wondering if you needed company back to your home. It's not safe for a pretty young woman to walk the streets alone."

Ginny still eyed him suspiciously but Draco could see she had been pleased by his compliment to her looks. Ginny Weasley was extremely vain and considered herself the most beautiful girl in the village, explaining her hatred for Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass. The easiest way to get in her good graces was by complimenting her looks.

"Hmmm… well, whatever. I guess I can give the honor of escorting back home since I can't seem to find my brother…_or Harry_," the last part was said in a whisper but Draco still heard it, causing him to smile wickedly for a moment before plastering a disbelieving look on his face as he took Ginny's arm and led her down the main street.

"Really? I'm surprised! I would have thought Potter would have kept you company at least. Everyone in the town knows about the love between you two." More like her creepy almost stalkerish obsession of said boy but that went without saying.

Ginny smiled satisfactorily at his words. "I know. Harry and I are meant to be together." A dark looks crossed her face. "That _whore_ must have tricked him somehow. Probably seduced him too. It's the only explanation."

Draco's eyes glittered maliciously at what she'd slipped out. It seems Potter had a secret paramour and Ginny had recently found out about it. This could be useful.

Draco blinked in apparent shock. "Potter chose another girl over _you_. Obviously the girl has to have him under some kind of spell for him to do that. Who is she anyway?"

Ginny sneered, turning her normally pretty face ugly. "Susan Bones, that cow-chested _whore_. Bitch probably used those cow tits of hers to seduce _my_ man."

Draco almost cheered at how easy it was to get that information. Obviously, they had kept it secret due to Mr. Bones' high dowry price. If he knew, no doubt he'd pitch a fit at the idea of his precious daughter being with the blacksmith's nephew. But first, to confirm it.

"But how do you know they're together?" asked Draco doubtfully. "No offense but I haven't seen them act in any way romantic."

"Because I saw it," seethed Ginny angrily. "She was wearing a pendant today and it had Harry's mark on it. That pendant should be _mine_ not hers. He should be making those kind of gifts to me not to her."

Draco's mind raced at the information. At first, he had simply wanted to expose their relationship to Susan's father and watch the fireworks from that revelation ruin their relationship. However, this changed things. Draco doubted that Potter would gift Bones with a pendant he personally made unless the relationship was serious. That meant they probably planned on marrying.

A plan slowly formed in Draco's mind as a wicked grin grew on his face. Wanting to celebrate, Draco turned to Ginny with a charming smile. "You know, I think I have a way for us both to get what we want."

Ginny looked up at Draco questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"A way to separate Harry and Bones for good of course," said Draco smoothly.

Ginny's eyes glittered in interest even as she tried to hide it. "Explain, please."

Draco smiled as he stopped them in front of his personal apartment. Draco had bought it in order to take his various one night stands after his mother expressed distaste at him bringing them to the manor.

"Why don't we go up to my place and… _hammer out_ the details," said Draco charmingly.

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled coyly even as she let him lead her up the stairs of his apartment. "Very well…. but it will cost you."

Draco leered down at the girl as he opened the door to his apartment. "I think you'll find what I'm willing to pay well worth it."

* * *

Harry went through the final kata of his sword style before stopping for the day. It was well past sunset, around midnight if he was making a guess, and Susan had long gone home. Harry had returned, however, to practice a bit more as he tried to work out his frustrations at the situation.

He hated the way they had to hide their relationship and was anxious for the day they wouldn't have to. Saving the money was slow going and unless a miracle happened and some rich noble came willing to pay top dollar to fix some fancy decorative sword or something, Harry would have to wait another month till he had the money for Susan's dowry. And that was only if things didn't get any slower in terms of amounts of requests for them.

Harry sometimes wondered how they got through the slower months but his relatives always seemed to have money available. They probably saved it from the better months for just such an occasion.

Harry slowly caught his breath and holstered his wooden sword as made his way back to town. Harry had walked this path so many times that he could do it with eyes closed. He knew every nook and cranny and the location of every predator.

Which was why he was surprised when he heard the sounds of something big coming. He was nowhere near any of the predator's territories, so what could it be? It was too big to be a deer or something similar, even if they suddenly decided to change their behavioral patterns and move at night.

Harry got his answer when a pure black stallion burst from the treeline, its passenger holding tightly to the reins. Right behind the stallion, two more horses came out as well, their passengers yelling something or other.

At first, Harry thought it was just some noble joyriding but that changed when one of the two slower riders took out a crossbow and tried to hit the black stallion rider. It missed but it showed Harry that they definitely weren't friendly.

Unfortunately, while the crossbow missed, it scared the stallion enough for it to slow down and the other two riders to catch up. The black stallion rider was soon surrounded on both sides by the other riders and had no way out.

"Now, now," said one of the men to the black stallion rider. "No more running. Why don't you just come along quietly. We promise to be gentle, Miss."

His companion snorted. "He might be gentle." Dirty teeth glinted in the moonlight as he leered at the black stallion rider, now revealed to be female. "I can't promise the same."

That decided things for Harry. He had been contemplating simply not interfering since he didn't know what was going on. After all, for all he knew the woman could be a criminal and they were just trying to bring her in. However, whether she was a criminal or not, Harry couldn't stand by and let a woman be raped.

Harry slowly sneaked up on one of the riders and before the other could warn his companion, Harry smacked the back of his horse's behind with his wooden sword, causing it to rear up and drop its passenger.

Before the man could recover, Harry moved quickly and hit the man so hard with his wooden sword that it actually cracked. However, it served its purpose as the man was instantly knocked out, leaving Harry with only one enemy to face.

"Robard!" yelled the remaining enemy. "You'll pay for that, brat!"

Harry quickly pulled a knife and a sword from the downed man's cloak and waited for the man to get close. Once he was close enough, Harry threw the knife at him, hoping it would either hit or at least startle his horse. Neither happened but it caused the man to reconsider trying to hit Harry from his horse and he got off it.

Now on the ground, Harry exchanged a series of blows with the man and quickly found himself on the defensive. Practicing katas were all well and good but it paled to real combat experience. The only thing keeping him alive was a combination of luck and his own natural talent.

Eventually, the man got too cocky and overextended himself trying to stab him and Harry managed to disarm him. The two stayed like that for a moment where Harry wondered what to do when suddenly an arrow sprouted from the man's neck. Gurgling helplessly, the man fell to the ground and bled to death.

It was the first time Harry saw someone die and it caused him to go into shock for a moment. One second the man was alive, the next an arrow was in his neck and he was dead.

Harry was stopped from going further into shock when the woman he had rescued got off her horse with a bow in hand, showing that she was the one to kill the man.

Now that she was closer, Harry could see the woman clearly and had to gulp as he fought back his arousal.

Harry had seen several beautiful women in his life but this woman put them all to shame. Even covered in a black cloak, Harry could see that she was very curvaceous, with a very generous bosom that was just a step below too large for her frame encased in a red dress that trailed the forest floor. The dress hid any further curves but it could do little to hide the fact that her behind was equally gifted as well.

However, it was her face that took Harry's breath away. It was flawless, without a hint of defect on its smooth skin. She had deep penetrating green eyes similar to his own and long purple hair that grew in ripples down her back. Her eyes held a wealth of passion behind them that told Harry that she was person that would go to war for what she wanted if so necessary and for some reason this enticed him. She looked to be around 17 at most with the promise of womanhood being very generous to her. Even mostly covered in a cloak, she managed to make every step seem perfectly measured for maximum seduction and Harry felt a certain part of his anatomy stir when she smiled mysteriously at him.

"Well, you have my thanks. I don't think I would have been able to escape if you hadn't distracted them." Dear Gods above, even her voice was seductive, soft like smooth silk across his skin.

Harry, of course, reacted by blushing like an idiot and stammering, causing the woman to giggle amusedly.

"I-It was no problem, milady," said Harry once he regained the ability to use his voice. "I couldn't let them do what they planned. My conscious wouldn't have allowed it."

"An honest and upstanding citizen then," said the woman with an amused undertone. "Are you perhaps a knight?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. "No, ma'am. Just a blacksmith."

"Well, blacksmith," teased the woman with a giggle. "Do you have a name or should I just call you blacksmith?"

Harry blushed at her teasing and responded. "Harry, Harry Potter, ma'am."

Something flashed in her eyes at his name, almost as if she recognized it but it passed too quickly for Harry to be sure and she simply smiled at him. "Harry, then. I am Morgana le Fay. I was on my way to visit my cousin in the town of Surrey when my carriage was attacked by bandits. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry took her hands and gently laid a kiss on it like he'd been taught to do to nobility. "Likewise, milady."

They were interrupted by the sounds of horses approaching and Harry instantly got into a defensive stance in front of Morgana. Soon, three men on horses approached, circling them and pointing crossbows at Harry.

"Unhand the Lady Morgana, cretin or you'll be dead where you stand!"

"Enough, Agravain!" said Morgana in a commanding tone. "He is not with the bandits. He actually saved me from them so I'd ask you to not point a crossbow at my savior."

The man called Agravain looked chastised at her words and singled for them to lower their crossbows. "I'm sorry, my lady. I was unaware. Perhaps we should return to the carriage then?"

"Yes, we should," said Morgana simply. She walked to her stallion and got on easily, showing she was not a frail flower like other noble women. She turned to Harry and gestured for him to come closer. "I imagine you live in Surrey then?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry quickly.

"Well, then. I can't let my savior go on foot. You'll come with us then."

Harry immediately tried to deny the offer. "That is very kind of you, ma'am, but there's no need-"

"Are you denying an opportunity to spend time with me?" asked Morgana coyly. When Harry blushed and stammered out denials, Morgana swiftly cut him off. "Then it's decided. Come on, get on the horse with me."

Blushing slightly, Harry took Morgana's hand and got on the horse behind her, trying to find somewhere to hang on that wouldn't get him killed by her extremely interested knights.

Eventually Morgana laughed and grabbed his arms, winding them around her waist and pushing her back against his chest. "There," she said in a breathy tone. "Nice and tight. Wouldn't want you to fall now would we?"

Harry felt like he had died and gone to heaven and only reminding himself that he loved Susan stopped him from responding to her obvious teasing.

He was so busy trying to make sure Morgana didn't feel his erection that he didn't notice the dark glare Agravaine sent in his direction.

The company of five made their way back to the road where the rest of guard was waiting around a carriage. If he hadn't guessed before, the sheer elegance of the carriage showed Harry that she was indeed a noble and a rich one at that. He doubted anyone else could afford a carriage with gilded doors.

Once they stopped by the carriage, Harry got off the horse, followed by Morgana when he gave her a hand. Smiling mysteriously, Morgana led him into the carriage and closed the door behind them. After asking where he lived in the village, Morgana told the carriage driver to take them there and they got on their way.

Inside the carriage, Morgana was sitting across from Harry with a look of amusement on her face. "So tell me, Harry, just what is a blacksmith doing out here so late at night?"

Harry's mind raced to find an excuse. "I was… just practicing my swordplay."

Morgana's glittered in amusement. "At night? In the forest? My, my, you must enjoy danger."

Harry shrugged. "Not really. I'm not afraid of anything in the forest."

Morgana smiled wider. "So, fearless then? Not a bad trait to have though most would consider you foolhardy."

"I like to think its confidence in my skills," said Harry firmly.

Morgana's smile took on an amused edge. "Yes, you certainly proved your skill tonight. Not many could hold off armed and trained bandits with an unfamiliar sword. You looked like a natural out there."

Harry bashfully ducked his head, getting a chuckle from the woman. The two stayed in silence for a moment before Morgana broke it.

"So tell me, Harry," said Morgana in a strange tone. "Do you live alone?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I live with my aunt and uncle. My parents died when I was young and they've raised me since. It was actually my uncle that taught me blacksmithing. He owns the local smithy and I work there with my cousin part-time."

"I see," said Morgana evenly. "It must be truly horrible to grow up without one's parents. To not even know who they were or how they were like. I cannot even imagine how that must have been for you."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he tried not to think about it. True, his relatives had been kind to him and raised him but he always felt as if there was something missing in his life. A hole that no one could fill that was once occupied by his parents.

"Still," said Morgana, breaking him from his thoughts. "It's not all bad. I'm sure your relatives were very loving toward their only nephew."

Harry smiled thinly and looked troubled. He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the glint in Morgana's eyes as she spoke.

They eventually reached Harry's residence and Harry got out of the carriage, saying thanks to Morgana and bidding her good night. Harry was stopped on his walk to his house by Morgana's call.

"I will be staying in the Greengrass Manor for the foreseeable future. I would love to speak to you again so pass by when you have time. I think I have a few things that require repair by such a talented blacksmith like you."

Harry nodded and smiled. "I'll be there tomorrow morning then."

"I look forward to it," said Morgana with a smile.

Morgana watched as Harry entered his house before gesturing for the driver to continue toward Greengrass Manor. As the carriage went down the main street of the now asleep town, Morgana turned when Agravaine appeared next to the window.

"My lady, are you sure it is wise to associate with that commoner? For all we know he could be in league with those bandits."

Morgana smiled thinly at her knight captain's questioning of her actions. "Your jealousy is cute, Agravaine but annoying and it is clouding your judgment. I will do as I wish and as my captain you will obey my orders. Are we clear?"

Agravaine flushed in embarrassment and anger. "So you mean to take him to bed?"

Morgana's eyes flashed. "If I did, it would be of no concern of yours now would it? Now leave me be."

Agravaine bit back his response and simply said, "Yes, my lady," before leaving back to his position at the head of the column.

Back in the carriage, Morgana had already dismissed Agravaine from her mind. His lust for her made him easily exploitable but it was becoming a problem. It was as if the bastard actually expected her to fall in love with him someday. Please! He was only useful for his leadership qualities and to warm her bed occasionally. Nothing more.

But Potter….

Morgana smiled to herself as she remembered what she had seen of the boy. He was naturally talented, was easily pliable and more importantly had magic. It had been impossible for a skilled mage like herself not to notice the sheer magic he radiated. While it was raw and he obviously had no idea it was there, it was powerful. With training he could become extremely powerful, maybe even a match for the top three Wizard Saints someday.

The only problem would be how to get him to go with her when she left. She wasn't stupid and guessed that he must have some girl holding his heart in the village. It was the only explanation as to how easily he resisted her Charm magic. He should have been her willing slave but only blushed and stuttered at most. Whoever it was would be a problem that she would have to rectify.

Morgana's eyes flashed in lust as she imagined having the handsome boy under her control as she rode him to completion. He certainly was easy on the eyes.

Looking up at the Greengrass Manor as they stopped in front of it, Morgana murmured to herself. "Harry Potter, you will be mine."

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 1!**

**As you can see I'm going to show Harry's backstory instead of skipping it like I originally planned. Like most of my stories, it's more of a fusion than a crossover and the HP characters exist but within the Fairy Tail world. Therefore, their backstories have been changed accordingly.**

**As for the Pergrande Kingdom, I used Britain as a basis. Basically, the kingdom is a mix of things. Technologically, they're a bit advanced thanks to magic having been present for centuries. Due to this, technology sped up as it tried to match what magic could do. On the other hand, as a society they're still very much medieval with girls having dowries and them marrying at a young age. This is because with mages living so long and having a say in how society evolved for so long unlike the HP universe, society itself evolved slower than the technology did.**

**Basically, it's post-Industrial Revolution tech in a medieval patriarchal society. At least that's my explanation.**

**The other reason is that I'm too lazy to look up the medieval equivalent to a soda dispensing machine. Lol.**

**Anyway, you'll see more Arthurian elements in Morgana le Fay. She'll play a big role in Harry's growth and technically be Harry's first teacher. Remember, Dumbledore said he'd come pick up Harry when he was 16 and he's still 15 now. That's a year for Morgana to get her claws in him and she's so good at manipulation that she only needs a week really.**

**Hope you all got the ominous undertones of what's coming. With Morgana, Draco and Ginny all planning against Harry, I promise it will be soul-shattering for him.**

**As always, Red and Review!**


End file.
